prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubba Ray Dudley
| birth_place = Massapequa, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = "Hell's Kitchen" (as Mongo Vyle) "The Metropolitan area of Dudleyville" (as Buh Buh Ray Dudley, ECW) "Dudleyville" (as Bubba Ray Dudley , WWF) "New York, New York" | trainer = Sonny Blaze | debut = 1991 | retired = }} Mark LoMonaco (July 14, 1971) is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) from 1995 to 1999 under the ring name Buh Buh Ray Dudley, with the World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment (WWF/WWE) from 1999 to 2005 under the ring name Bubba Ray Dudley and with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling from 2005 to 2014 under the ring names Brother Ray and Bully Ray. For much of his career, LoMonaco has teamed with his kayfabe half-brother Devon as The Dudley Boyz and, later, Team 3D. Recognized as one of the most prolific tag teams in professional wrestling history, LoMonaco and Hughes have had numerous tag team championships reigns across multiple promotions, including the ECW World Tag Team Championship, Hustle Super Tag Team Championship, IWGP Tag Team Championship, NWA World Tag Team Championship, TNA World Tag Team Championship, WCW World Tag Team Championship, WWF World Tag Team Championship and WWE Tag Team Championship. LoMonaco has also held a number of singles championships, most notably the TNA World Heavyweight Championship on two occasions, and was a member of stables including The Dudley Brothers, The Alliance and Aces & Eights. On August 24, 2015, LoMonaco and Hughes returned to WWE as the Dudley Boyz for the first time in 10 years. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (1991–1995) LoMonaco trained under Sonny Blaze and Johnny Rodz. He debuted in 1991 under the ring name Mongo Vyle. The character Mongo Vyle was a biker billed from Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York whose gimmick was inspired by The Nasty Boys, the Road Warriors and Maxx Payne. The name "Mongo" was first used as his Fraternity pledge name at St. John's University in Jamaica, Queens, New York. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995–1999) LoMonaco received a tryout with Extreme Championship Wrestling in September 1995, appearing as Mongo, the bodyguard of Bill Alfonso. After impressing ECW owner Paul Heyman by taking a chokeslam from wrestler 911, LoMonaco was hired. He was recast as Buh Buh Ray Dudley, the stuttering, dancing, overweight, hillbilly member of the sprawling Dudley family. The unusual spelling of "Bubba" was a result of his stutter. In saying his name Buh-Buh would stutter causing him to say "My name is Buh-buh-buh-buh" until Big Dick Dudley struck him in the chest, at which point he would snap out "My name is Bubba Ray Dudley!". The fans embraced the comical Dudley boys and during Buh Buh's matches would chant "Buh Buh Buh Buh". The spelling eventually stuck. On April 13, 1996, D-Von Dudley debuted in ECW and began feuding with the other members of the Dudley Family (his kayfabe half-brothers), claiming that their comedic antics were not the way true Dudleys should act. D-Von eliminated Dances With Dudley, Dudley Dudley, and Chubby Dudley before joining forces with Buh Buh Ray, Big Dick, Sign Guy Dudley, and Joel Gertner. Known collectively as the Dudley Boyz, Buh Buh Ray and D-Von dominated the ECW tag team division, winning the ECW World Tag Team Championship a record eight times and defeating the four major tag teams in ECW: The Public Enemy, The Eliminators, The Gangstas, and Sabu and Rob Van Dam. Buh Buh Ray, D-Von, and Gertner all achieved a degree of infamy for their vitriolic interviews, which antagonized audiences to a point of near riot. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1999–2005) In 1999, Buh Buh Ray and D-Von left ECW and joined the World Wrestling Federation, where the "Buh Buh" stutter-spelling of "Bubba Ray Dudley" was rescinded. Throughout 2000 and 2001, the Dudley Boyz engaged in a three way feud for the WWF Tag Team Championship with The Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian. The feud incorporated two critically acclaimed Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches, the first at SummerSlam in 2000 and the second at WrestleMania X-Seven. While they were initially heels, one of the things Bubba Ray was known for was driving women through tables including WWE Divas Terri, Mae Young, Lita, Trish Stratus, Tori Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler and Jazz. The Dudley Boyz were soon cheered by the crowd and were turned face in early 2000. On the December 28, 2000 episode of SmackDown!, Bubba received a title shot against WWF Champion Kurt Angle, which he lost after an Angle Slam through a table. In early 2001, The Dudleys were joined in the WWF by Spike Dudley. In mid-2001, the Dudley Boyz turned heel once again by joining The Alliance, a large stable of former ECW and World Championship Wrestling (WCW) wrestlers led by Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley who attempted to take over the WWF (Spike, along with several other ECW alumni, did not join The Alliance). The ECW-WCW invasion ended at the Survivor Series, when five WWF wrestlers defeated five Alliance wrestlers in a match to determine the ownership of the WWF. The Alliance disbanded and its members left the WWF, but the Dudley Boyz retained their jobs due to their possession of the WWF Tag Team Championship, which they had unified with the WCW Tag Team Championship that night. Following WrestleMania X8, in May 2002 the WWF was renamed "World Wrestling Entertainment" (WWE) and the roster was divided into two brands, Raw and SmackDown!. The Dudley Boyz were separated when Bubba Ray was drafted to Raw and D-Von to SmackDown!. On Raw, Bubba Ray found moderate success as he competed for the WWE Hardcore Championship, formed a tag team with Spike, and even competed in a World Heavyweight Championship match against Triple H. D'Von's new gimmick on SmackDown! failed to get over, however, and he was reunited with Bubba Ray and Spike on November 17, 2002 at Survivor Series when he returned to the Raw brand. The Dudley Boyz became a staple in the Raw tag team division over the next sixteen months, feuding with teams such as 3-Minute Warning, La Résistance, and various combinations of The Un-Americans. They held the WWF World Tag Team Championship several more times before being traded (along with Booker T) to SmackDown! on March 22, 2004 in exchange for Triple H. Shortly after arriving on SmackDown!, the Dudley Boyz turned heel once again, siding with Paul Heyman and feuding with Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio. On May 27, the Dudley Boyz kidnapped Paul Bearer, the manager of Heyman's enemy The Undertaker. On June 27 at The Great American Bash, The Undertaker defeated the Dudley Boyz in a handicap match. In July, the Dudley Boyz reunited with Spike. For the remainder of the year, they assisted Spike in his matches for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. They also won the WWE Tag Team Championship one more time. In early 2005, the Dudley Boyz were removed from WWE television and sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling while the WWE creative team attempted to devise an angle for them. The Dudley Boyz returned to WWE television in June 2005 in order to promote ECW One Night Stand, an ECW reunion show. In the weeks preceding One Night Stand they, along with several other ECW alumni, vied with General Manager Eric Bischoff and his "anti-hardcore crusaders". At One Night Stand on June 12, the Dudley Boyz defeated Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman in the main event of the night after driving Dreamer through a flaming table. On July 5, 2005, WWE announced that it had opted not to continue contract renewal negotiations with the Dudley Boyz. In addition, fifteen other wrestlers were released by WWE, which was decreasing its spending as a result of a fall in projected revenue. In August 2005, all three former Dudleys were issued with legal notices instructing them not to use the (WWE trademarked) name "Dudley". This led to a degree of acrimony between the former Dudleys and their erstwhile employers, as they had used the names since 1996, several years before all ECW intellectual property was acquired by WWE as a result of bankruptcy proceedings. Soon after, LoMonaco and Hughes (D-Von) announced that they intended to pursue legal action against WWE. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Team 3D (2005–2010) No longer able to use the ring name Bubba Ray Dudley, LoMonaco adopted (and trademarked) the ring name Brother Ray Deadly, while Hughes became Brother Devon Deadly. The team also trademarked The Deadly Brothers and Deadly Death Drop. In August and September 2005, Ray and Devon made several appearances on the independent circuit, most notably Hardcore Homecoming, an unofficial ECW reunion show organized by ECW alumnus Shane Douglas, a frequent critic of WWE and Chairman Vince McMahon. On September 21, 2005, it was announced that they had signed multi-year contracts with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Ray and Devon debuted in TNA on the October 1, 2005 episode of TNA Impact! - the first episode of Impact! to be aired on Spike TV and in a prime time slot. They were identified as "Brother Ray" and "Brother Devon" respectively (with the suffix "Deadly" apparently having been dropped) and as Team 3D collectively. Team 3D quickly established themselves as faces by confronting the heel NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett and his allies, the NWA World Tag Team Champions, America's Most Wanted (AMW). Team 3D defeated AMW at pay-per-view events in November and December 2005, but failed to defeat them in a title match at Final Resolution on January 15, 2006 due to the interference of Team Canada. Ray and Devon continued to feud with America's Most Wanted and Team Canada over the following months. On the April 13, 2006 episode of Impact!, an attempted ambush by Team Canada was foiled by the debuting Spike Dudley, identified as "Brother Runt". They had many battles with The Latin American Xchange (LAX) until winning the NWA World Tag Team Championship from LAX at Lockdown in an "electrified" steel cage match. Upon the disintegration of TNA's contract with the NWA, Ray and D-Von were stripped of the NWA Tag Team Championships and awarded the TNA World Tag Team Championship as compensation. They defended these belts against the team of Road Warrior Animal and Rick Steiner at Slammiversary. Following a match on Impact! to determine opponents, Ray would headline Victory Road alongside his partner in a match of champions encounter against TNA World Champion Kurt Angle and X Division Champion Samoa Joe. At Victory Road, Ray and D-Von lost their match, and the TNA tag titles, to Angle and Joe, though only Joe gained complete control of the titles as he scored the pinfall and could select a partner of his choosing. The next feud had Team 3D along with the X-Division traitor Johnny Devine against The Motor City Machineguns and the entire TNA X Division. Team 3D and Devine lost at Against All Odds 2008 meaning that they have to be under two-hundred seventy-five pounds in order to compete in the X Division. However, the angle was dropped. Brother Ray and Devon aligned themselves with Kurt Angle during his feud with A.J. Styles. This led to them feuding with Christian Cage and Rhino as well. At Hard Justice, they lost to Cage and Rhino in a New Jersey Street Fight. They then feuded with Matt Morgan and Abyss, losing to them at No Surrender. At Bound for Glory IV, they participated in a Monster's Ball match for the Tag Team Championship, but came up short. Team 3D appeared to join The Main Event Mafia but turned face by double crossing the stable and jumping them along with The TNA Front Line leaders Samoa Joe, A.J. Styles, and Rhino. They also attempted to put former ally Kurt Angle through a table. At Lockdown Team 3D won the TNA World Tag Team Championship and retained the IWGP Tag Team Championship against Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm). At Slammiversary they lost the TNA tag titles to Beer Money, Inc. and on the July 30 episode of Impact! the IWGP tag titles to The British Invasion of Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams. On October 18, 2009 at Bound for Glory, Team 3D captured their 23rd tag team championship when they defeated Beer Money, British Invasion, and The Main Event Mafia's Scott Steiner and Booker T in a Full Metal Mayhem Tag Team match. With both the IWGP and TNA Tag tiles on the line, they captured the IWGP titles which were formerly held by The British Invasion. During the following weeks Team 3D turned heel and aligned themselves with Rhino in a battle against the younger talent of the company. On the November 19 episode of Impact! Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment graduate Jesse Neal joined Team 3D and Rhino and two weeks later Suicide joined Morgan, Hernandez and Dinero to level the playing field. At Final Resolution Morgan, Hernandez, Dinero and Suicide defeated Neal, Team 3D and Rhino in an eight-man elimination tag team match. On January 4, 2010, at Wrestle Kingdom IV in Tokyo Dome Team 3D lost the IWGP Tag Team Titles to Tetsuya Naitō and Yujiro in a three-way hardcore match, which also included Giant Bernard and Karl Anderson. When Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff took over TNA at the beginning of 2010, Team 3D's angle with Rhino and Neal was discontinued and they reverted to being faces, while starting a feud with The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags), who were a part of the new wave of wrestlers brought in by Hogan and Bischoff. At Against All Odds The Nasty Boys defeated Team 3D in a tag team match, when Jimmy Hart made his return to the company and interfered in the match on the Nasty Boys' behalf. Team 3D avenged their loss on the February 25 episode of Impact!, when Jesse Neal helped them defeat the Nasty Boys in a tables match. On the March 15 episode of Impact! Team 3D and Neal were scheduled to face the Nasty Boys and Hart in a six-man tag team match, but prior to the match the Nasty Boys attacked Neal backstage and put him through a table. Team 3D found Neal a replacement in the returning Brother Runt, but were still defeated in the match by the Nastys and Hart. However, after the match Neal made the save for Team 3D and helped them put Sags through a table. On May 16 at Sacrifice Ray turned heel by attacking Jesse Neal and costing him and Shannon Moore their match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship, after feeling he had been disrespected by Neal. The following month at Slammiversary VIII Neal defeated Ray in a singles match after a distraction from the debuting Tommy Dreamer. The following month at Victory Road Ray faced Jesse Neal and Devon in a three-way match. During the match the members of Team 3D attacked each other, before Neal accidentally speared Devon and was then pinned by Ray. On the following episode of Impact! Devon joined fellow ECW alumni Mick Foley, Tommy Dreamer, Raven, Stevie Richards, Rhino, Pat Kenney and Al Snow and TNA World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam in attacking Brother Ray, Abyss and the rest of the TNA locker room. The following week, Ray declined Devon's offer to join the ECW alumni, before TNA president Dixie Carter agreed to give them their own reunion pay–per–view event, Hardcore Justice: The Last Stand, as a celebration of hardcore wrestling and a final farewell to the company. However, on the July 29 episode of Impact! Ray decided to join the ECW alumni and seemingly buried the hatchet with his brother, becoming a face again in the process. On August 8 at Hardcore Justice Team 3D, accompanied by Joel Gertner, defeated Axl Rotten and Balls Mahoney, billed as Kahoneys, in a South Philadelphia Street Fight. After the match Ray and Devon were assaulted by the Gangstas. On the following episode of Impact!, the ECW alumni, known collectively as Extreme, Version 2.0 (EV 2.0), were assaulted by A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Robert Roode, James Storm, Douglas Williams and Matt Morgan of Ric Flair's Fourtune stable, who thought they didn't deserve to be in TNA. This would mark Team 3D's final appearance on their old TNA contracts, which expired shortly thereafter. The two then entered negotiations over new contracts. Team 3D returned to TNA television two month later on the October 7 live episode of Impact!, promising a major announcement at Bound for Glory. At the pay-per-view Team 3D announced their retirement, but asked for a one final match against the TNA World Tag Team Champions, the Motor City Machine Guns. Their new multi–year contracts with TNA were confirmed shortly thereafter. At Turning Point the Motor City Machine Guns defeated Team 3D to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Various Feuds and Immortal (2010-2012) During Team 3D's retirement ceremony on the following episode of Impact!, Ray turned heel by attacking Devon, reigniting the feud between the two. The following week Ray claimed that Devon had gotten weak, since Sabin had managed to kick out of a 3D at Turning Point, calling him the Marty Jannetty and himself the Shawn Michaels of the team. On the December 16 episode of Impact! LoMonaco renamed himself Bully Ray as he defeated Amazing Red in a squash match. On January 9, 2011, at Genesis, Ray defeated Devon via disqualification, after Devon hit his former partner with his own chain. In the following weeks Devon's sons Terrence and Terrell began making appearances on Impact! and were regularly abused by Ray. At Against All Odds Ray faced his former tag team partner in a Street Fight. After Devon's sons interfered in the match, Ray low blowed him and pinned one of his sons for the win. On March 13 at Victory Road, Devon and his sons interfered in a Falls Count Anywhere match between Ray and Tommy Dreamer, costing Ray the match. On the following episode of Impact!, Ray's feud with Devon was abruptly ended as he aligned himself with Immortal and moved on to feuding with Fortune. At the end of the show Ray powerbombed A.J. Styles off the entrance stage through a table, sidelining him with a storyline injury. On April 17 at Lockdown, Immortal, represented by Ray, Abyss, Matt Hardy and Ric Flair, was defeated by Fortune members James Storm, Kazarian and Robert Roode and Christopher Daniels, who replaced A.J. Styles, in a Lethal Lockdown match. During the match Styles made his return, attacking Ray as he was beating Daniels. On the April 28 episode of Impact!, Ray challenged Sting for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, but was defeated following interference from Styles. Ray then recruited Tommy Dreamer as his partner and helped him defeat Styles at Sacrifice. On the May 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Styles and Daniels defeated Ray and Dreamer in a No Disqualification Street Fight. On June 12 at Slammiversary IX, Ray defeated Styles in a Last Man Standing match to win the feud. After the match Ray, though still retaining his status as a heel, put over Styles' resilience. On the July 28 episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray began having problems with fellow Immortal member Mr. Anderson, when he cost him his steel cage match against Kurt Angle. The tension between the two stablemates eventually led to a match on August 7 at Hardcore Justice, where Ray defeated Anderson with a low blow. From June to September, Ray was one of the twelve participants in the Bound for Glory Series to determine the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. When the group stage of the tournament concluded, Ray finished in the top four and thus advanced to the finals at No Surrender along with James Storm, Robert Roode and his Immortal stablemate, Gunner. On September 11 at No Surrender, Ray defeated Storm via disqualification, moving him up to 52 points. However, later in the event Roode managed to defeat Gunner via submission, which meant that he tied Ray's score to set up a tiebreaker match between the two. In the tiebreaker match, Ray was defeated by Roode via pinfall. On October 16 at Bound for Glory, Ray was defeated by former Immortal stablemate Mr. Anderson in a Falls Count Anywhere match. On November 13 at Turning Point, Ray and Scott Steiner were defeated by Anderson and Abyss in a tag team match. On January 8, 2012, at Genesis, Ray was defeated by Abyss in a Monster's Ball match. Ray later aligned himself with Bobby Roode, interfering in his matches especially ones relating to Roode's title. On February 12 at Against All Odds, Ray was unable to capture the TNA World Heavyweight Championship from Roode in a four-way match, which also included James Storm and Jeff Hardy. On the February 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray was defeated by James Storm in a number one contender's match. On March 18 at Victory Road, Ray was defeated by Storm in a rematch to retain his spot as the number one contender. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray started a rivalry with X Division Champion Austin Aries, after interrupting an X Division Championship match between Aries, Anthony Nese, Kid Kash and Zema Ion. The rivalry between Ray and Aries continued on April 15 at Lockdown, where the two were on opposing teams in the annual Lethal Lockdown match. Aries' team, led by Garett Bischoff, ended up defeating Ray's team, led by Eric Bischoff. On May 13 at Sacrifice, Ray was defeated by Aries in a singles match. Afterwards, Ray returned to his rivalry with Abyss, when his supposed brother Joseph Park accused him of Abyss' disappearance. On June 10 at Slammiversary, Park defeated Ray in an Anything Goes match, following interference from Abyss. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray entered the 2012 Bound for Glory Series, taking part in the opening gauntlet match, from which he was eliminated by an interfering Abyss. Ray and Park had a rematch on the July 12 episode of Impact Wrestling in an Anything Goes match, which Ray won after hitting his opponent with a chain. After the match, Park attacked Ray and hit him with Abyss' signature Black Hole Slam. Aces & Eights and TNA World Heavyweight Champion (2012-2013) In August, Ray came together with the rest of the TNA locker room to battle the villainous Aces & 8s stable, who had been attacking random TNA wrestlers during the past months. In September, Ray, unlike his longtime tag team partner Devon, signed a two-year contract extension with TNA. On the September 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray finished his Bound for Glory Series group stage with a win over Rob Van Dam, thus finishing third and advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. On September 9 at No Surrender, Ray defeated James Storm in his semifinal match, following interference from Bobby Roode, before losing to Jeff Hardy in the finals of the 2012 Bound for Glory Series, despite Hardy being attacked by the Aces & 8s before the match. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray was granted another opportunity to become the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, but was again defeated by Hardy. On the September 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray defeated World Heavyweight Champion Austin Aries in a non-title match, after hitting him with a steel chain. On the October 4 episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray defeated both Aries and his number one contender Jeff Hardy in a three-way match, after which Hulk Hogan agreed to let him become Sting's partner for the match against the Aces & 8s stable at Bound for Glory. On October 14 at Bound for Glory, Ray and Sting were defeated by the Aces & Eights, who in the process earned full access to TNA. Afterwards, the returning Devon was revealed as one of the members of the Aces & Eights. On November 1, Ray and Devon faced off in the main event of Impact Wrestling, however, the match ended in a brawl between the Aces & Eights and the TNA locker room. Over the next few weeks, tension would be teased between Ray and Hulk Hogan after Austin Aries revealed a secret relationship between Ray and the General Manager's daughter Brooke. On December 9 at Final Resolution, Ray was defeated by Austin Aries in a singles match, following a distraction from both Brooke and Hulk Hogan and a low blow from Aries. On the January 3, 2013, episode of Impact Wrestling, Hogan suspended both Ray and Brooke after seeing them kissing in the parking garage two weeks before. The following week, Ray proposed to Brooke after saving her from the Aces & Eights, which she accepted. The ceremony took place the next week on Impact Wrestling, where Ray's groomsman Taz interrupted and revealed himself a member of Aces & Eights, leading to the group attacking Ray, Hulk Hogan, and the rest of the groomsmen. On the January 31 episode of Impact Wrestling, Hogan reinstated Ray and pitted him and Sting against Aces & Eights (Devon and DOC) in a Tables match the following week, where Ray won the match by putting Devon through a table. On the February 21 episode of Impact Wrestling, Hogan named Ray the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Ray received his shot in a steel cage match on March 10 at Lockdown, where he defeated Jeff Hardy, following interference from Aces & Eights, to win his first World Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, Ray revealed himself as the President of Aces & Eights, turning heel again in the process, and reuniting with Devon. Ray made his first televised title defense on the April 11 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Jeff Hardy in a Full Metal Mayhem match to retain his title. On June 2 at Slammiversary XI, Ray successfully defeanded the TNA World Heavyweight Championship against Sting in a No Holds Barred Match after an interference by Aces & Eights, with the added stipulation that Sting would never get another World title opportunity again. Follwoing Slammiversary, Ray and Aces & Eights would continue feuding with Sting and his New Main Event Mafia (Kurt Angle, Magnus, Samoa Joe, and Rampage Jackson. On July 18 at Destination X 2013, Ray had lost the TNA World Heavyweight Championship to Chris Sabin, ending his reign at 130 days. Ray received his rematch in a steel cage match on August 15 at Hardcore Justice 2013, where he defeated Sabin m following interference by Mr. Anderson and Tito Ortiz, to regain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On the August 22 episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray revealed that his marriage to Brooke Hogan had fell apart as he broke up with her and announced his relationship with Brooke Tessmacher. Later that night, Devon was forced to leave TNA after being pinned by AJ Styles in a five-on-five tag team match against the Main Event Mafia. The following week, tension began to be teased between Bully Ray and Aces & Eights Vice-President Mr. Anderson, when Anderson disagreeing with Ray claiming he never needed Devon and bringing Tito Ortiz into the stable without a group vote. During Ray's match with Sting on the September 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Anderson cost Ray by refusing to help him. Afterwards, Anderson attacked Ray and announced he would be his challenger at No Surrender 2013. The following week, Ray successfully defended his title against Anderson in a Last Man Standing Match. Afterwards, as Anderson was being stretchered away, Ray attacked him and piledrived him onto the stage. While beginning a feud with Bound For Glory Series winner AJ styles, Ray was also dealing with the implosion of Aces & Eights. On October 20 at Bound for Glory 2013, Ray lost the TNA World Title to AJ Styles in a No Disqualification match, ending his reign at 66 days. On the following week on Impact Wrestling, Ray was attacked by the returning Mr. Anderson, who later in the evening cost Ray his title rematch with Styles. Two weeks later, after teasing a break-up of Aces & Eights, The group ambushed Anderson in retaliation. On the November 21 episode of Impact Wrestling titled 'Turning Point', Mre Anderson and Bully Ray faced off in a match where it was Mr. Anderson's Career vs. the aces & Eights stable. Anderson won, forcing the end of the Aces & Eights. Various Feuds (2014) On February 13, 2014, Bully Ray lost to Mr. Anderson in a Casket match. On March 9 Bully Ray was introduced by Dixie Carter as the special guest referee in the Eight-man Lethal Lockdown match at Lockdown 2014. During the match, he slammed Team Dixie's captain Bobby Roode allowing Team MVP to be victorious. After the match, he powerbombed Roode through the table he introduced during the match. On the March 13 episode of Impact Wrestling, Bully Ray explained his actions at Lethal Lockdown, and effectively started a feud with Bobby Roode by attacking him, and powerbombed him again through a table. On March 20, Carter was supposed to have a meeting with Bully Ray but Roode attacked him from behind and beat him down. On April 10, after both men failed in winning a 10-man gauntlet match for a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, Dixie made her return and slapped Bully in retaliation for screwing her team over. Bully and Roode will fight in a tables match at the PPV. At Sacrifice, Dixie Carter cost Bully Ray the match against Bobby Roode. On May 1, Bully Ray, seeking revenge against Dixie, vowed to put her through a table, and was about to do so when MVP appeared. MVP ordered Bully to let her go and banned both Dixie and Ray from the building. Over the following weeks, Bully Ray invaded TNA Headquarters and Dixie's home. On May 22, Dixie and Ethan Carter III came out to confront MVP and his alliance for their actions. But, when Bully Ray interrupted the confrontation, he was ultimately laid out by MVP's alliance and put through a table by EC3. On June 5, MVP challenged Bully,Austin Aries,And Samoa Joe in a First Blood Match which EC3 and Rockstar Spud were in. Bully and his team won after Bully hit EC3 with a steel chain. The next week EC3 and ROckstar Spud tried to expose Bully of his past heel times by bringing Brooke, Bully's Former (kayfabe) girlfriend. But it didn't work out as Bully and Brooke hugged it out because they had a fight, Then Bully challenge EC3 to a Texas Deathmatch which EC3 accepted. On June 15, at Slammiversary XII, Bully was defeated by EC3 after Bully went through a table from the top rope. Also at Slammiversary, Team 3D was inducted into the TNA Hall of Fame. On August 7, Bully Ray finally succeeded in putting Dixie Carter through a table. In late August Wrestling Observer Newsletter reported that LoMonaco's contract was set to expire and that he did not expect to be renewed. However, Ray signed a short term deal with TNA. At Bound for Glory, Team 3D defeated Tommy Dreamer and Abyss. The event was the final contracted date for each member of Team 3D. Independent circuit (2014-present) Starting in late 2013, Bully Ray and Devon have been something of a fixture within Tommy Dreamer's House of Hardcore promotion. On November 9, 2013, at HoH 3, Bully Ray attacked Dreamer and Terry Funk following the main event, claiming that Dreamer offended him by not inviting him to the show, before challenging Dreamer to a falls-count-anywhere street fight at the TNA One Night Only pay-per-view event Old School. Spike Dudley came out to make the save only to be beaten by Bully as well, whereas Devon appeared to confront Bully—only to turn around and aid him as the two hit Dreamer with a 3D, then fended off an attempted save by the Sandman. Team 3D were also scheduled to officially team together against Dreamer and Abyss, then against Bad Influence (Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian), on June 6 and 7, 2014 at House of Hardcore 4 and 5 respectively. However, Bully Ray would be pulled out of both events by TNA President Dixie Carter, turning the on-screen feud between Bully and Carter in TNA into a crossover storyline involving talent associated with both promotions. On July 13, 2014, Team 3D defeated Kevin Steen and Jason Axe to win the 2CW Tag Team Championship. At House of Hardcore VII, Team 3D defeated Killer Elite Squad. Return to WWE (2015 - present) On January 25, 2015 at Royal Rumble in Philadelphia, LoMonaco returned to WWE as Bubba Ray Dudley and competed in the Royal Rumble match as a surprise entrant, at number 3. He and R-Truth performed the signature moves of the Dudley Boyz on The Miz, before Dudley eliminated both Miz and Truth. He was later eliminated by Bray Wyatt. On August 24, 2015, LoMonaco, as Bubba Ray Dudley, returned to WWE alongside D-Von Dudley as the Dudley Boyz for the first time in 10 years. Return to TNA (2015) On the May 8, episode of Impact Wrestling, Ray made an appearance as the special guest referee for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship match between Kurt Angle and Eric Young. During the June 23rd taping of Impact Wrestling, Bully made his return to TNA as the general manager, which is expected to air in July. Personal life LoMonaco and his wife Fawnfeather Carr, own and operate the Fawnfeather Spa and Salon in Heathrow, Florida. LoMonaco has a sister named Gina who also works for the company and was a top discus thrower during her college days. LoMonaco appeared on the second WWE edition of the game show The Weakest Link, losing in the sudden death final to Kane and was the strongest link in the majority of the rounds. At the start of the game, he stated he was playing for The American Cancer Society, "and my mommy." His favorite sport is soccer and he is a fan of the Italian First Division, Serie A. He is currently in a relationship with TNA Knockout Velvet Sky. Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves' :*Bubba Bomb/''Bully Bomb (Full Nelson Bomb) :*Bubba Cutter :*Dudley Death Drop (3D) (''Deadly Death Drop on TNA)-With Devon :*Piledriver :*Release Powerbomb *'Signature Moves' **'''Flapjack **DDT **Dropkick - 2013–present **Big Boot **Bionic Elbow with Theatrics **Back Body Drop **German Suplex **Gorilla Press Slam **Side Slam **Sidewalk Slam **Hangman's Neckbreaker **Diving Shoulder Block **Body Avalanche **Samoan Drop **Diving Clothesline **Diving Double Axe Handle (With Chain) **Diving Seated Senton *Nicknames''' :*Brother Ray Deadly :*Brother Ray :*Bubba :*'Bully' :*'Calfzilla' :*'Ray' :*Ray Deadly *'Tag teams and stables' **Team 3D - with Brother Devon **The Alliance **The Dudley Boyz **TNA Front Line **Aces & Eights *'Managers' :*Joel Gertner (ECW) :*Paul Heyman (WWE) :*Sign Guy Dudley (ECW) :*Stacy Keibler (WWF) (2001-2002) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Antoni Polaski :*Leva Bates :*Mimi Marie :*Prince Nana :*Salem Jade :*Steve Allison *'Entrance themes' ** "We're Comin' Down" by Jim Johnston (April 1, 2001 – March 11, 2002) ** "Turn The Tables" by Saliva (March 14, 2002 – November 17, 2002) ** "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 (November 18, 2002 – June 12, 2005) ** "Watch Out, Watch Out" by Dale Oliver (October 1, 2005 – November 11, 2010) ** "The Beaten Path" by Dale Oliver (2010 – 2013, January 2, 2014—present) ** "Immortal" by Dale Oliver (2011 – 2012) ** "Deadman's Hand (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver (March 10, 2013 – November 21, 2013) ** "Deadman's Hand" by Dale Oliver & Serg Salinas (March 14, 2013, October 20, 2013, October 24, 2013) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **World's Strongest Tag Team League (2005) – with Brother Devon *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Other honoree (1997) – with Brother Devon *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with D-Von Dudley *'Hustle' **Hustle Super Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Devon *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Devon *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (2000) with D-Von Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Triangle Ladder match at WrestleMania 2000 **PWI Match of the Year (2001) with D-Von Dudley vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven **PWI Tag Team of the Year (2001, 2009) – with D-Von Dudley **PWI ranked him #'30' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001, 2002, and 2012 **PWI ranked him #'354' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brother Devon **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brother Devon **TNA Tag Team Tournament 2013 – with Devon **TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) - with Brother Devon *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with D-Von Dudley **World Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with D-Von Dudley **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with D-Von Dudley **WWF/E Hardcore Championship (10 times) See also *Mark LoMonaco’s event history External links * TNA.com Profile * WWE.com Profile * Mark LoMonaco profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Bully Ray on Twitter (@REALBully5150) Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:American wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1971 births Category:1991 debuts Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Aces & 8's Category:New York wrestlers Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Dutch Pro Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Team 3D Academy alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Living people